Another Skeletal Cook-Off
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: This time, it's between Chef Remy and Papyrus. Done as a request for newbienovelistRD. :)


**newbienovelistRD suggested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Vampirina belongs to Disney. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Another Skeletal Cook-Off**

Rachel was busy in her home getting things decorated for St. Patrick's Day. She was currently alone at the Mansion as the rest of the family was out either at work or enjoying the day with their loved ones. But while she was alone at the moment, she was expecting company. The doorbell rang a moment later and she went to answer it. Just as she opened the door, she was swept up into a bear hug by a tall, familiar skeleton. Having been a victim of this skeleton's bear hugs before, Rachel knew who it was and laughed as she returned the hug, holding on as the room stopped spinning and she heard a familiar chuckle.

"You really _swept her off her feet,_ bro."

"Sans!"

Rachel laughed again as she looked up at Papyrus with a smile. "Hey, you guys," she said.

Beaming at her, the tall skeleton gently set her down. "How are you, Miss Rachel?" He asked.

"I'm well, thank you, Papyrus. And you and your brother?"

"We are doing well too."

"That's pretty _deep_ , don't you think?" Sans asked with a grin.

Both the human and his younger brother looked at him in confusion. "Brother, if that was supposed to be a pun, it made no sense," Papyrus said. "Miss Rachel asked how we were doing and I said we were doing well."

"Exactly," the shorter skeleton said. "And like I said, that's pretty _deep."_

"Um, Sans, I think you're going to have to explain that one a bit more," Rachel said.

"Well. Deep. Wells are deep, right?"

Now getting his pun, Rachel chuckled and Papyrus glared at his brother. "Worse pun ever," he said.

"Aww, everyone's a critic," Sans said with a good-natured groan. "Guess I'll have to try harder to _tickle your funny bones."_

"Oh, dear. Not another one," an accented voice said, surprising the other three and making Papyrus stop short of screaming in frustration at his brother's puns.

"Um, Miss Rachel, is there someone else here besides us?" Papyrus asked.

"Not to my knowledge," she replied. "Everyone's out at work or with their loved ones."

Curious, she headed for the kitchen where the voice had originated from and just as she opened the door and stepped in, something grabbed her arm and made her give a frightened yell as she was pulled into the kitchen and into two bony arms. "Ah, sorry, _mon ami,"_ the voice said and now that she was closer to the person speaking, the voice sounded familiar and she looked up to see herself looking up at Chef Remy.

"Ay! Chef Remy!" She exclaimed before chuckling. "My fiancée already gave me a heart attack. I'm pretty sure I don't need another one."

"Sure you didn't give him a heart attack instead? Since you're such a _heart stopper."_

"SANS!"

Rachel had to laugh again. "I'm guessing you've heard that new song on the radio," she said. "I actually find that song funny too. A good love song too."

Remy was wondering who was also there and was surprised when two skeletons came in, one shorter than the other and both stopped when they saw him, looking surprised. Rachel smiled at them. "Guys, this is Chef Remy Bones," she said. "He works at a B&B in Pennsylvania and is a friend of the family."

She looked at Remy and gestured to the other two. "These two are Sans, the one that makes the puns, and the taller one is his younger brother, Papyrus."

Papyrus looked excited. "Another chef?! This is amazing!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, boy," Sans said without heat, looking amused. "He's not crazy about my puns, but totally _loses his head_ at meeting another chef."

Rachel giggled as she caught the pun and Papyrus gave her a half-hearted glare. "Please, don't encourage his bad habit!" He pleaded as she tried to stifle her giggles. "It's bad enough I have to hear his puns on a daily basis."

"A pun a day keeps the bones young and stay," Sans said.

"That makes no sense, brother!"

Rachel chuckled and looked at Remy, who was unsure if he should be amused or not. "It's okay, Remy," she said. "Sans and Papyrus might squabble a bit, especially since Papyrus doesn't care for a lot of Sans' puns, but they have a strong bond as brothers and hardly ever stay mad at each other."

"Sans reminds me of a certain blue ghost," Remy said, making the young woman laugh as she knew who he was talking about.

"Hey, Papyrus," she said, making the tall brother turn to her. "Why don't you and Chef Remy have a cook off?"

"A cook off?" Papyrus asked and then beamed. "You think the Great Papyrus is ready for that?"

"You have learned a lot from my sister, Pap," she said, smiling. "I'm interested to see which of you would make the best spaghetti or whatever you guys choose to make."

She turned to Remy. "What do you think, Remy?"

It had been a long time since Remy had been in a cooking competition, but he smiled. "I would enjoy such a challenge," he said. "But um…not to be rude, but the judges can't be present while we cooks work our magic."

She got the message. "You got it," she said and lowered her voice to a still-can-be-heard whisper. "We won't want to be _in your hair_ after all."

Papyrus looked ready to lose his head while Sans laughed and Remy pinched the bridge of his nose bone with a sigh as Rachel grinned. "Sorry, you two. Couldn't resist," she admitted before she and Sans scampered out of the kitchen to leave the two chefs to work their magic.

Sans laughed again. "I think I've _rubbed off on you,_ Rach," he said with a chuckle.

She chuckled too. "Guess you have," she said as they sat on the couch together. "So how's the family?"

"We're all doing really good," he said. "Toriel got her teacher's license and Undyne made detective in the police force. Alphys and Gaster are still working together and have a functional lab of their own now, and Asgore was accepted on some of the town committees."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Rachel said sincerely. "And the little ones?"

"They all made the honor roll in school," Sans said, a proud smile on his face. "And how about you and your family?"

"We're all doing well," the young woman said. "It's been thankfully peaceful lately. No attacks from our enemies."

"That's good," the skeleton said.

Papyrus poked his head out of the kitchen. "We're ready for the judges!" He called out.

"Coming!" Rachel called back and grinned, turning to Sans. "Well, let's go see how they did."

In the kitchen, the two chefs stood proudly in front of six platters of three different kinds of food. Two platters had spaghetti, two had chili, and the last two had pancakes. The two judges looked at each other and smiled. "Well, let's dig in," Sans said.

The two skeleton chefs waited patiently as the human and pun-loving skeleton tried the food and after trying all three dishes prepared by the two, they looked at each other. "Huddle?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"Huddle," Sans said.

They put their heads together, whispering to each other and snickering a little before they finally nodded to each other and looked at the two.

"So, who is the winner?" Chef Remy asked.

"Was the food good?" Papyrus asked.

"It was delicious, Papyrus," Rachel said reassuringly. "You both really outdid yourselves."

Both beamed at her and Sans cleared his throat. "My associate judge and I have chosen the winner," he said. "And the winner is…,"

He paused and looked at Rachel. "Rachel, would you help me tell them?" He asked.

"Of course," she said, grinning. "Ready?"

"Ready," Sans said. "One."

"Two," Rachel said.

"Three."

The two turned to the chefs. "You both won!" They said in unison.

To say the two were surprised was an understatement. But then both beamed happily, shaking hands and accepting that they both were good chefs. Rachel then grinned. "You guys just saved me from cooking dinner," she said cheekily.

"Or doing the dishes," Sans said, also cheekily and teleported both himself and Rachel to the living room.

"SANS!" Papyrus screamed out and Remy again pinched the bridge of his nose as they heard the two laughing before they came back in and pitched in to help clean up the kitchen.

It had been another successful cook off between the skeletons.

* * *

 **The song Rachel was referring to was the country song where the guy sings that the girl he loves is a heart stopper and a flat liner. I always laugh when I hear the song because it's not only a very catchy tune, but an awesome love song too. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
